En cellule
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Le pas pressé, le général O'neill avance dans les couloirs d'une prison militaire. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est là. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi on lui à fait ça, mais une chose est sur, il la sortira de là...
1. Chapter 1

**En cellule**

_Et voila une petite fic écrite depuis très longtemps mais dont je viens seulement de mettre le point final. Enfin bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur Stagate SG1, ça m'a fait tout bizarre d'y mettre un point final. _

Il avait du mal à se contenir de ne pas courir. Inspirant profondément, il suivit le soldat qui avançait dans ce quartier pénitencier de haute sécurité. Bien cintré dans son uniforme, il avait du faire jouer ses relations pour pouvoir entrer ici. Le gardien stoppa devant une cellule, ramenant O'neill à la réalité. Le soldat attrapa une clef et ouvrit la cellule.

Soldat : Carter, de la visite.

Jack O'neill regarda dans la cellule et senti son cœur se serrer, Sam, le colonel Samantha Carter était au fond de la pièce, assise sur le sol complètement repliée sur elle-même. Ses cheveux lui cachaient son visage mais il pouvait clairement voir qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille, paniquée.

Sam : Qui est là ?

Jack : Laissez nous.

Soldat : Je regrette…

Jack : C'est un ordre, soldat.

Soldat : Bien monsieur mais je ne peux garantir votre sécurité.

Jack : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Le soldat ouvrit la cellule et laissa le général O'neill entrer dans la pièce avant de refermer la grille derrière lui.

Soldat : Vous avez 15 minutes.

Le cliquetis de la clef dans la serrure puis les pas qui s'éloignent, pourtant Jack O'neill ne se retourna pas, captivé et horrifié par ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. En effet la jeune femme avait relevé la tête et il pouvait voir ses contusions.

Sam : Jack c'est toi ?

Il fronça des sourcils et s'approcha d'elle avant de s'agenouiller. Approchant sa main il voulu frôler son visage mais elle recula en sentant ses doigts.

Jack : Tu ne me vois pas…

En entendant sa voix, elle se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle frissonnait.

Jack : Ca va aller, je suis là, mon amour.

Sam : J'ai peur, Jack, peur comme jamais.

Jack : Chut… Ca va aller…

Il la berçait doucement comme une enfant. Attendant qu'elle se calme un peu pour lui poser les questions qui le taraudaient.

Sam : Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Comment… ? Je suis aveugle, enceinte et en prison.

Il la repoussa, pour pouvoir observer son visage. Lui maintenant les épaules entre ses mains.

Jack : Que… Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Sam : Jack, tu me fais mal.

Jack : Pardon.

Il ouvrit ses paumes, relâchant ses épaules, sans pour autant la lâcher. Aveugle… Enceinte… Sa Sam… Comment ? Pourquoi ? Ses questions tournaient dans sa tête, ses souvenirs aussi pour essayer de comprendre, de trouver des indices. Mais ils s'étaient à peine vus ses dernières semaines.

Sam : Jack, j'ai peur…

Jack : Tu es… enceinte.

Sam : Oui, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te l'apprendre comme ça.

Jack : Que… Quand ? Comment ?

Sam : Comment… Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin.

Jack : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mon Dieu ! Enfin on verra plus tard. Sam, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Si tu veux sortir d'ici, il faut que tu me parles. Qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Tes yeux…

Sam : Le médecin dit que ma vue devrait probablement revenir.

Jack : Probablement ?

Sam : Il a du avoir son doctorat dans une pochette surprise…

Jack : Sam ! Et Katvael ?

Il posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme, il avait appris à apprécier la tok'ra qui partageait leur vie maintenant, elle avait sauvé la vie de Sam par le passé, alors que celle-ci était mourante, empoisonnée, Katvael savait la tache rude, elle aurait pu y rester, mais elle avait tenté le coup, face à la détresse émotionnelle du général.

Sam : Elle va bien, mais elle ne peut rien pour moi. Elle s'est mise en sommeil pour protéger le bébé.

Jack : D'accord… C'est une brave fille… Maintenant raconte moi comment tu es arrivé là ?

Sam : Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'étais sur le parking, je venais de prendre mon billet d'avion pour te rejoindre, j'allais te téléphoner quand quatre hommes se sont jetés sur moi. Je me suis battue, j'ai tenu bon jusqu'à ce que ma tête heurte le bord du trottoir. Je me suis réveillé ici. Même si je ne sais pas ce qu'est ici. On m'a rien dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là…

Elle se mit à sangloter, elle n'aimait pas être en position de faiblesse et ses maudites hormones ne la laissaient pas en paix.

Jack : Et le bébé ?

Sam : Il n'a rien.

Jack : Quel est la gravité de tes blessures et ne me cache rien, s'il te plait ?

Sam : Cotes cassés, au moins une, plus probablement deux. Des hématomes plus ou moins sévères, difficile d'évaluer le nombre. Et très surement une commotion cérébrale qui a entrainé la cécité.

Il se releva et l'incita à en faire autant, sans lâcher sa main il la fit s'assoir sur l'horrible couchette qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir utilisé alors qu'elle était là depuis deux jours. Deux longues journées où il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir obtenir cet entretien avec elle.

Jack : J'aimerais voir la plaie à ta tête.

Elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête pour qu'il puisse l'examiner. Sa plaie à la tête n'était pas belle du tout. Sa compagne n'avait pas reçu de vrais soins médicaux, loin de là, elle avait été jetée en cellule comme un animal. Comment pouvait-on faire ça, à elle ? Carter était la douceur incarnée, elle avait tant de fois sauvé la Terre et par conséquent la vie de ceux qui l'avait violemment jetée ici. Katvael non plus, n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne sur Terre. Elle avait même prit l'habitude de rester silencieuse quand Sam venait le rejoindre à Washington, ne réapparaissant que lorsqu'elle sentait qu'elle était la bienvenue, dans l'intimité de leur couple par exemple. Si les choses au début n'avaient pas été simples pour lui, il avait appris à aimer Katvael également, les prenant tantôt comme deux entités différentes parfois comme un tout. Il avait compris que désormais Katvael partageait les sentiments de Sam. Katvael l'aimait et lui, l'aimait aussi d'une certaine façon.

Soldat : C'est terminé.

Sam : Non non non…

Elle paniquait, sans sa vue, sans Katvael, elle se retrouvait comme une enfant sans défense, elle ne pouvait pas appréhender ce qui était autour d'elle.

Jack : Sam, du calme, écoute moi, je vais te sortir de là.

Alors qu'il prenait la direction de la sortie, il l'entendit sangloter, à travers sa respiration erratique. Il fallait qu'il fasse très vite. De manière légale ou non il les ferait sortir de là.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Cheyenne Mountain. Trois jours plus tard.

Jack : Général Landry.

Landry : Général O'neill… Jack, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où se trouvent le colonel Carter et Katvael ?

Jack : En cellule, je l'ai vu il y a trois jours de ça, elle ne va vraiment pas bien, son état de santé est extrêmement préoccupant. Je dois rejoindre les tok'ra, j'ai bataillé, je ne peux pas la sortir de là. Les tok'ra ne refuseront pas d'aider une des leurs.

Landry : Mais Katvael a décidé de vivre loin des siens, pour vous.

Jack : Je sais ça, et d'une certaine manière j'ai autant envie de sauver Sam, mon enfant et Katvael. Quand à eux, ils ne sacrifieront pas une tok'ra, même pour ce genre de chose.

Landry : Le Colonel est enceinte ?

Jack : Oui.

Landry : D'accord, je… le George-Hammond, le vaisseau du Colonel est prêt au décollage. SG1 est au mess.

Jack : Merci.

Landry : Vous vous doutez bien que ma position officielle est que j'ai refusé que vous empruntiez la porte des étoiles. Mais je sais que le Colonel à toujours sa balise. Maintenant au revoir, Général.

Plusieurs heures plus tard.

Daniel : Jack, nous allons bientôt survoler Washington.

Jack : Je sais.

Daniel : Il doit y avoir une autre solution, si vous faites ça vous aller tout perdre.

Jack : Tout non. Je récupérerais la seule chose qui a vraiment de l'importance, ma femme. Et je n'ai forcé personne à venir.

Daniel : Je sais. Je comprends plus que quiconque ce que vous ressentez, allons chercher Sam et Katvael.

Cameron : Je détecte la balise de Sam.

Jack se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête. Il allait bientôt revoir Sam. C'est bizarre… alors qu'il savait qu'il était à peu de temps près de la tenir dans ses bras, l'image d'elle qui lui remonta en mémoire était le jour où Katvael et elle s'étaient disputées, par pure jalousie parce qu'il avait dit « Je t'aime » à la tok'ra. Assister à ça avait été spécial, Sam se tenait debout seule au milieu de la pièce, Sam s'exprimait à voix haute, Katvael devait lui répondre dans son esprit, le dialogue vu de l'extérieur, aurait pu faire paraitre Sam complètement aliénée, en colère elle utilisait tantôt des nous, des je, des tu, se trompant parfois de pronom. Soudain elles s'étaient rappeler de la présence de Jack, et Sam avait rougis violement.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sam :__ Jack… Je suis désolé que tu es assisté à ça. Je ne voulais pas… C'est juste que…_

_Jack :__ Que tu es jalouse._

_Sam :__ Oui. _

_Katvael :__ Ce que Sam veut dire, c'est que jusqu'ici je t'aimais parce qu'elle t'aimait, mais tu viens de dire que tu m'aimes, et j'ai compris que je t'aime aussi. Et elle a été envahie par la jalousie, je le comprends. Je ne veux pas lui ravir l'amour que tu lui portes, j'aimerais juste un peu de place. _

_Jack :__ Tu as de la place, Kat, et je n'aime pas moins pour autant Sam. Je vous aime ensemble, je vous aime individuellement. Je sais que les choses sont compliquées pour toutes les deux, mais elles le sont pour moi aussi._

_Sam :__ Je le sais, je suis désolé, Jack. C'est juste… il a fallut tellement de temps pour être ensemble, je ne veux pas te perdre. _

_Cherchant ses lèvres, Jack la taquina doucement. _

_Jack :__ Tu sais que tu as l'air d'une folle quand tu te disputes avec Kat._

_Lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule, Sam bouscula son compagnon pour le faire tomber sur le canapé. Mais lui préféra l'emmener dans sa chute, la serrant contre lui. _

_**FLASHBACK**_

Une lueur apparue, laissant place à une silhouette, assise sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Daniel posa un regard désolé sur elle, il avait du mal à reconnaitre la femme forte et combattante qu'il avait côtoyé toutes ses années. La jeune femme ne sentait pas très bon, ses cheveux longs étaient emmêlé et taché de sang. Ses salauds semblaient l'avoir détruire. Il observa Jack s'approcher d'elle avec précaution et s'agenouiller devant elle.

Jack : Samantha, c'est moi. Jack. Tu es à bord du George-Hammond. Ton vaisseau. Tu es en sécurité. SG1 est avec nous.

Sam : Jack…

Jack : Oui.

Sam : Daniel ?

Daniel : Oui.

Sam : Teal'c ?

Teal'c : Je suis ici, colonel Carter.

Sam : Cameron, vous êtes là aussi ?

Mitchell : Bien sûr.

Sam : Vous n'auriez pas dû.

Daniel : On n'abandonne pas l'un des nôtres.

Vala : Et moi aussi je suis là !

Sam : Vala… Vous savez qu'il est possible que vous perdiez votre droit à rester sur Terre.

Vala : C'est pas trop grave, j'ai mon Daniel et puis je vais pas perdre une occasion de devenir tata…

Daniel : Sam n'est pas enceinte… si ?

Tous les regards se posèrent sur la jolie brune qui fit la moue.

Vala : Quoi ?

Jack : Je ne lui ai rien dit.

Vala : Vous êtes stupide ou quoi pour ne pas avoir remarqué l'absence de Katvael depuis un moment ! Et puis si la tok'ra n'était pas en sommeil, le colonel serait en meilleure état ! Par conséquent soit Katvael est morte ce qui n'est pas le cas puisque je sens encore sa présence dans Sam, soit elle est en sommeil et la seule raison qui pousse un symbiote à se mettre en sommeil est une grossesse. Tout le monde sait ça ! Non ?

Mitchell : Non…

Daniel : Sam ?

Sam : Vala a raison. Mais on en parle plus tard…

Jack glissa doucement ses bras autour du corps frêle de la jeune femme et la conduisit à l'Infirmerie. L'installant sur la table d'examen, il commença à nettoyer ses blessures.

Jack : Comment puis-je être sur que le bébé va bien ?

Sam : Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien.

Jack : Sam, je ne plaisante pas.

Sam : Moi non plus. S'il y avait un problème avec le bébé, Katvael, aurait émergée. Jack, ta carrière… Tu n'aurais pas du.

Jack : Sam, la seule chose qui me rattachait encore à la Terre, c'était toi. Et maintenant sur Terre, tu n'es plus en sécurité. Que voulaient-ils ?

Sam : Ils…

Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle ravala un sanglot et tenta de maitriser.

Sam : Je fais un pitoyable colonel de l'Air Force.

Jack : Samantha.

Sam : C'est bon ça va aller. Ils m'ont torturé pour faire parler Katvael, ils voulaient son savoir, et celui de Jolinar, maintenant que j'y ai pleinement accès. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'ils réussissent à réveiller Kat. Elle me manque c'est certain mais si ils avaient réussi… Elle veut autant ce bébé que moi, mais elle a peur des conséquences de sa présence sur l'enfant. Il n'y a jamais eu de couple tok'ra/humain avant.

Jack : Regarde les choses autrement, on est assez unique, la majorité des gens passent de deux à trois. Nous on passe de deux à trois, puis à deux, après on sera à quatre.

Sam se mit à rire mais étouffa rapidement un gémissement de douleur.

Jack : Doucement, tiens toi tranquille. Les tok'ra te soigneront quand nous seront à destination.

Sam : Non… Il ne faut pas… On ne peut pas condamner l'accord fait avec la Terre.

Jack : Tu es une Tok'ra, ils te porteront assistance. L'État Major n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Maintenant repose toi, il faut que j'aille voir les autres quelques minutes, je reviens.

Sam : Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de nous.

Jack : Hé…

Il retira sa radio et la glissa entre les doigts de Samantha.

Jack : Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler comment ça fonctionne, Colonel.

Sam : Non, mon général !

Jack : Bien alors un peu de courage. Et profites-en pour essayer de dormir un peu.

Allongée, elle se roula en boule sur elle-même pendant qu'il la couvrait avant de s'éclipser. Mais après avoir passé les portes de l'Infirmerie, il revint sur ses pas, elle était là allongée et semblait si fragile, ses cheveux longs souillés de sang étaient emmêlés, son corps parcouru de tremblement. Elle ne lui avait surement pas tout dit, Sam était une femme solide, un soldat, et bien que plus fragile en ce moment, il lui en fallait beaucoup pour la mettre dans cet état. Il repensait à ce que venait de dire Vala au sujet du bébé. La jolie brune s'était rendu compte de l'absence de Katvael preuve qu'il ne passait vraiment pas assez de temps avec sa compagne. Jusqu'ici, ils avaient toujours fait passer leurs carrières respectives avant leur couple. Se voyant occasionnellement à Washington ou Colorado Springs au gré de leurs missions…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Planète P4X987._

_Ca n'aurait du être qu'une simple mission de négociation, le peuple vivant ici était technologiquement très avancé mais vivait de manière très propre, aucune pollution, détérioration, juste une évidente symbiose avec la nature. Le peuple leur avait attribué une maison sur la place centrale ainsi qu'une garde robe où Vala s'était fait un plaisir de fouiner. Il en était au dernier jour des négociations. SG1 avait rejoint la salle du Conseil. Le Conseil de ce peuple était composé que cinq personnes, la Princesse ou le Prince et ses adjoints, Daniel leur avait expliqué que le poste de Conseiller était transmis par le sang, et que les conseillers étaient la plupart du temps choisis parmi les sages. Celui-ci était géré par une femme, plutôt jeune, elle avait plus l'air d'une aventurière que d'une chef et pourtant tous semblait la respecter, même les sages. Les cheveux blond coupés courts, le visage fin et les yeux verts, elle n'arborait pas les robes que portaient les femmes d'ici en général mais plutôt un pantalon, et une chemise, le privilège d'être reine leur avait-elle dit. Seul signe de sa position, un fin diadème de lierre en argent dans ses cheveux, l'objet semblait avoir beaucoup de valeur._

_Daniel :__ Princesse Christabel._

_Christabel :__ Bonjour Daniel. _

_Cameron :__ Nous allons rentrer sur Terre, votre majesté._

_Christabel :__ Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Christa. Je vais vous raccompagner tous les quatre, à la porte des étoiles._

_Teal'c :__ Nous sommes cinq._

_Christabel :__ Je regrette Sam, Katvael, mais vous ne pouvez pas repartir sans lui._

_Sam :__ Lui ?_

_Christabel :__ Celui avec qui vous êtes engagé. _

_Sam :__ Je ne comprends pas._

_Christabel :__ Vous ne pourrez pas passer les portes de la cité Sam. Les lois sont ainsi faites._

_Cameron :__ Vous pouvez bien faire une exception. _

_Christabel :__ Une exception ?_

_Cameron :__ Oui dans vos lois._

_Christabel :__ C'est impossible._

_Cameron :__ Vous êtes pourtant la princesse. _

_Katvael :__ Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous retenir en otage !_

_Le visage de Sam ne ressemblait plus à celui du colonel Carter, non il ne reflétait plus une seule émotion hormis la colère sourde qui naissait chez la tok'ra. Katvael avait souffert de mauvais traitement et de captivité par le passé, elle n'aimait pas se sentir coincé. Sur la place, les badauds s'arrêtèrent pour observer, avant d'allonger le pas. Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment apprécier qu'on parle à leur dirigeante ainsi, mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'intervenir dans les affaires de la Cité Princière. _

_Christabel :__ Katvael, vous ne comprenez pas. Suivez-moi, je vais vous expliquer._

_Katvael :__ Où ?_

_Christabel :__ Seulement aux archives, je dois vous montrer quelque chose. _

_Tous suivirent la Princesse jusqu'à la salle adjacente à la salle du Conseil. Cette même salle que Daniel avait demandé à visiter sans succès. _

_Christabel :__ Vos anneaux… ils lisent vos âmes. Enfin c'est un procédé très technique… et non nocif. _

_Elle leur parlait de l'anneau doré qu'on leur avait remis à leur arrivée à la Cité et qu'ils devaient porter au pouce de la main gauche. _

_Christabel :__ Ils ont été créés à la base pour unir les gens, l'Adija détecte les gens avec des relations en cours. _

_Daniel :__ Pour éviter l'adultère._

_Christabel :__ Oui. Il permet aussi de trouver des donneurs compatibles en cas de problème de santé. Mais il ne permet pas à une femme de sortir de la cité sans être accompagné. Ne me demandez par pourquoi, il n'y a qu'une exception, et le pourquoi de cette loi est surement quelque part dans ses archives, mais il faudrait des milliers d'années pour tout traduire._

_Sam :__ Mais je suis accompagné._

_Christabel :__ Pas par celui envers qui vous êtes engagé, et vous laisser sortir serait trop dangereux pour vous._

_Vala :__ Je ne suis engagé avec personne !_

_Christabel :__ Bien sur que si. _

_Cameron :__ Une minute ! On se calme et on recommence. Vala et Sam ou Katvael ne sont engagé vis-à-vis d'aucun homme ou autre. Vos anneaux déraillent !_

_Christabel :__ Non, miss Vala est engagé vis-à-vis du docteur Jackson, ça ne signifie pas qu'ils sont forcément ensemble, l'anneau ne fait que la lecture de l'âme._

_Daniel :__ Mais…_

_L'archéologue ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser son regard sur la jeune brune… non s'était impossible, Vala était-elle finalement sincère quand elle le draguait ouvertement. _

_Cameron :__ D'accord, Vala et Daniel craquent l'un pour l'autre. Mais Sam ou Katvael… C'est déjà compliqué quand elles sont une alors là…_

_Teal'c :__ Le colonel a toujours été engagé avec le général O'neill. _

_Sam :__ Teal'c !_

_Daniel :__ Il n'a pas tord._

_Christabel :__ Samantha ne pourra quitter cette cité qu'avec cet homme._

_Cameron :__ C'est impossible, le général doit surement être à Washington, et…_

_Daniel :__ Il se déplacera pour Sam. _

_Sam :__ Je ne tiens pas spécialement à ce qu'on parle de moi ainsi. _

_Katvael :__ Le colonel et le général se fréquentent à l'occasion de ses voyages à Washington. Mais ma présence les freine dans cette relation qu'ils ont depuis dix ans. Chacune de leurs relations ont échoué au fil des ans parce qu'ils ont toujours été engagé l'un envers l'autre. De tous les hôtes que j'ai eues, je n'avais jamais eu accès à une relation avec autant d'intensité et de frustration. Et alors que leur relation commençait à évoluer doucement, je suis arrivé dans leur vie. Il a voulu ma présence pour la sauver, sachant pourtant que ça la ferait s'éloigner. Je vais rester ici, allez chercher Jack. _

_Teal'c :__ Je vais rester avec elles._

_Quatre jours plus tard…_

_Elle était là à moins d'une centaine de mètre de lui, maintenant, elle ne l'avait pas vu, trop occupée à expliquer à une petite fille aussi blonde qu'elle comment on pêchait avec une canne qu'elle avait apparemment fabriqué elle-même. Elle était très belle dans cette longue robe bleue. Il fit encore quelques pas en l'observant. _

_Jack :__ Je vois qu'à la différence de Teal'c, tu m'écoutes quand je parle de pêche._

_Sam :__ Jack !_

_La jeune femme se retourna et un magnifique sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jolie blonde. Il la vit se pencher vers la petite fille et lui donner la canne à pêche en lui disant quelque chose. La petite tête aux cheveux couleur des blés, fila comme le vent. Elle s'approcha et s'arrêta juste en face de lui._

_Jack :__ J'en entendu dire que tu avais besoin de moi._

_Sam :__ On peut dire ça comme ça, mon général._

_Jack :__ C'était Jack, il y a une minute et maintenant Général. _

_Sam :__ La force de l'habitude._

_Il leva la main pour lui caresser la joue mais s'arrêta dans son élan. Pour lui aussi s'était la force de l'habitude, le colonel Samantha Carter avait si longtemps été inaccessible. Et maintenant qu'ils pouvaient, ils n'avaient réussi qu'à échanger quelques cafés et visite dans des lieux publiques de Washington D.C._

_Jack :__ La Princesse Christabel, m'a donné ça, et m'a expliqué la situation. _

_Il lui montra l'Adija qu'il portait à son pouce._

_Sam :__ C'est à cause de ça que je n'ai pas pu repartir. _

_Jack :__ Alors tu as joué à la princesse, avec Teal'c dans le rôle du garde du corps. _

_Sam :__ On peu dire ça comme ça. Et ça m'a permit d'étudier l'Adija, c'est une technologie impressionnante. _

_Jack :__ A t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas besoin d'être sauvé._

_Sam :__ Mon général…_

_Jack :__ Samantha, si on cessait un peu de jouer. Après tout l'Adija dit que nous sommes engagés l'un envers l'autre._

_Sam :__ Il le faudrait, mais…_

_Jack :__ Katvael ?_

_Sam :__ Oui._

_Jack :__ Et que pense Katvael ?_

_Sam :__ La même chose que d'habitude._

_Jack :__ C'est-à-dire ?_

_Sam :__ Et bien, hormis le fait que tu nous es manqué, elle pense que toi et moi nous sommes des idiots. Elle pense que le but de la symbiose est de vivre en harmonie, et elle ne peut pas vivre en harmonie avec moi tant qu'elle a l'impression de s'immiscer entre nous. Elle a accepté de fusionner avec moi, parce que tu l'as supplié de me sauver._

_Samantha esquissa un rire. Lui frôlant la joue, Jack croisa le regard de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. _

_Jack :__ Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?_

_Sam :__ Katvael pense que si nous continuons comme ça, nous n'aurons jamais assez de plusieurs vies. _

_Jack :__ J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, Sam._

_Sam :__ Et maintenant on fait quoi ?_

_Jack :__ Je te vole un baiser et je te ramène à la maison._

_Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra. Un baiser… le premier vrai pas dans leur relation, et il parlait sur le même ton que lorsque quelque chose l'emballe. Pourtant d'un coup, il ne se sentait plus aussi sur de lui. Portant sa main à sa joue, il l'attira à lui et lui frôla ses lèvres une première fois, puis une deuxième. Oh ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'embrassait, mais chaque fois par le passé, ils avaient des excuses, là, il devrait ensuite affronter la réalité d'un couple. Mais n'était ce pas ce qu'il voulait depuis le départ. Non ce qu'il voulait, c'était elle et rien qu'elle. Les mains de Sam se perdirent rapidement dans les cheveux de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Quand leurs lèvres se descellèrent, il ne put s'empêcher de la garder serrer contre lui. Impeccable dans son uniforme militaire, elle le trouvait très beau. _

_Sam :__ Tu ne vas pas fuir cette fois ?_

_Jack :__ Aucune chance, n'oublie pas qu'on est engagé. _

_Sam :__ Mon général… Je… Vous… Tu n'es pas obligé…_

_Jack :__ Sam ! Stop ! Il y a eu trop de choses qui jusqu'ici, nous ont séparé, mais pas cette fois, non. Si tu es d'accord, j'ai envie de faire un bout de chemin avec toi. _

_Sam :__ Bien sûr oui. Mon Dieu j'ai l'impression d'être une collégienne et Kat se moque de moi !_

_Jack :__ Et que dites vous de rentrer toutes les deux à la maison ?_

_**FLASHBACK**_

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Passerelle du George Hammond.

Cameron : Sam ?

Jack : Elle dort. Elle est choquée, mais elle s'en remettra. C'est une femme forte.

Daniel : Ses blessures ?

Jack : Elle est stable mais je veux attendre qu'elle soit reposée pour lui faire un examen plus complet.

Daniel : Cette grossesse t'angoisse, n'est ce pas ?

Jack : C'est bien possible. Quel cap avons-nous prit ?

Cameron : La planète de Christabel.

Daniel : Jack, ne détourne pas le sujet.

Jack : Je ne le fais pas.

Daniel : Si.

Jack : Oui cette grossesse m'angoisse, l'avenir que je peux avoir avec Sam et Katvael m'angoisse. Que va devenir mon enfant avec la mémoire génétique de deux tock'ra ? Oui j'ai envie de ce bébé avec Sam, j'en crève d'envie même. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, j'aurais une deuxième chance, j'aurais fuit très loin, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai plus peur. Quand j'ai reçu ce coup de téléphone qui me disait que Sam avait été jeté en cellule, j'étais dans une telle colère. Il n'aurait pas fallu que quelqu'un se mette en travers de mon chemin, j'aurais pu tuer pour elle.

Vala : Comme c'est romantique…

Daniel : Vala !

Vala : Et bien quoi ?

Jack : Pour moi il est temps de prendre ma retraite, mais Sam… Sam a sa vie sur Terre…

Cameron : Sam commande le George Hammond depuis un moment et on a embarqué le vaisseau donc…

Jack : Mais vous… Cameron, Daniel, Vala…

Cameron : Je rentrerais sur Terre. Je me ferais juste taper sur les doigts, mais le général a l'habitude avec SG1 !

Jack : Daniel, Vala ?

Vala : Sur la planète de Christabel, je suis libre, sur Terre beaucoup moins… Mais je ne peux rien faire sans mon engagé donc à Daniel de choisir.

Daniel : Il y a le travail d'une vie dans les archives de cette planète.

Jack : Tous le monde est sûr de son choix ?

Chacun hocha la tête ou donna un oui, sûr de leur réponse.

Jack : D'accord, Cameron, je vous laisse prendre les commandes, maintenez le cap sur la planète de Christabel, Daniel contact les tock'ra dès que tu es a porté de transmission, Cameron rentrera par leur intermédiaire.

Daniel : Et vous faites quoi, vous ?

Jack : Je vais voir ma femme.

Daniel : Attendez ! Votre femme ?

Jack : Sam ! C'est bien ce que dit l'Adija. Sam est ma femme.

Daniel se retourna vers Vala, il n'avait pas pensé qu'avec l'Adija… que celui-ci signifierait… Vala esquissa un sourire malicieux avant de lui sauter au cou.

Vala : Mon Daniel !

Infirmerie. 

Quand Jack entra dans la pièce, la vision qui s'imposa à son regard ne lui remonta pas le moral. Sam était endormie, roulée en boule serrant contre elle la radio qu'il lui avait passé. Ses cheveux étaient encore couverts de sang et elle semblait frêle et fragile. Prenant une bassine, il y fit couler de l'eau chaude, avec un peu de savon, il entreprit de nettoyer le visage de sa compagne qui se réveilla en sursaut.

Jack : Sam… Du calme…

Sam : Jack !

Elle le chercha à tâtons avant de poser sa main sur le visage de son compagnon.

Sam : Embrasse-moi.

Il s'exécuta avec douceur. La cajolant comme une enfant.

Jack : Je t'aime Sam. On va aller sur la planète de Christabel. On va te soigner et après on verra si on reste là bas ou si on fait le tour de l'univers. On va fonder une famille et vivre heureux. Je crois qu'on le mérite après avoir sauvé l'univers des dizaines de fois.

Sam écoutait cette promesse d'amour et d'une autre vie. Elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait très probablement plus la Terre, mais elle avait Jack, Katvael et cet enfant à naitre. Et qu'importe, elle pourrait toujours faire des sciences, explorer l'univers. Après tout Aeryn et John Chriton l'avaient bien fait dans sa série préférée…

**FIN**


End file.
